Gas turbines are composed of multiple subassemblies such as at least one compressor, one combustion chamber, and at least one turbine. The or each compressor and the or each turbine have a rotor which rotates with respect to a stationary stator. The stator is, in particular, a stationary housing having associated stationary guide vanes. The rotor has associated rotor blades which rotate with the rotor with respect to the stationary guide vanes and the stationary housing.
To optimize the efficiency of gas turbines, leakage flows must be minimized. This applies, on the one hand, to leakage flows between components rotating relative to each other and, on the other hand, to leakage flows between stationary components. Seal systems for sealing a gap between components rotating relative to each other are referred to as dynamic seal systems. Seal systems for sealing a gap between stationary components are referred to as static seal systems.
Brush seals have been found satisfactory for sealing gaps between components rotating relative to each other or between stationary components. Brush seals have a plurality of wire-type bristles attached to a bristle holder. A groove is integrated into one of the components defining the gap to be sealed; the bristle holder is positioned in the groove from which free ends of the bristles project outward, these free ends of the bristles contacting another component defining the gap. To secure the brush seal in a groove, the groove has a so-called undercut, which constricts sections of the groove and positively secures the bristle holder of the brush seal in the groove. The manufacture of undercut grooves is technically complex and expensive and therefore disadvantageous overall.